Enchanted
by neVErWaNNagROwuP
Summary: This is my idea of how eclare should start. Clare notices the green eyes of a mystery driving hearse boy. He enchants her.  Story will hopefully be better than summary. Please R&R. Tell me if I should continue or not. Criticism is greatly advised.
1. Chapter 1

Somehow Alli had convinced me to go to Drew's party. I still wasn't sure why I was going. I wouldn't know anyone besides her, Drew, and Adam. As much as I liked Adam, he and I weren't as close as Alli and I were, and I knew Alli would be strapped to Drew's side the entire night. So why was I going again? The green eyes.

It had been a while since I had seen them, but for some odd reason I had a feeling I'd be seeing the mysterious Hearse-driving boy who ran over my old glasses again. I really shouldn't care about him, but his eyes, emerald green and mysterious, were constantly popping up into my thoughts. I tried to make them go away, but they were just so intoxicating. I could probably stare into them all day long, but there's still a problem. I don't know what his name is. He's mystery boy to me, and I wouldn't dare to admit that I was crushing again. After KC I had made a promise to myself to stay single for grade 10, but I knew if I saw those eyes again, then my promise would probably be broken. Not that that was a bad thing.

My mom dropped me off at Alli's house with my bag packed for my sleepover at Alli's. I stepped out of the car after giving her a kiss on the cheek, and I noticed the sadness in her eyes from the constant fighting she had endured with my father. As much as I wanted to be there for her, I was happy to get away from the bickering for one night.

I knocked on Alli's door waiting for my dark-haired best friend to open the door. She squealed when she saw me and dragged me through the door and up to her room. I couldn't help but be somewhat excited for the night. Inside I was begging for the chance to see those eyes again, but I wasn't sure if I should tell Alli or not. I didn't want her to rush it for me.

"Okay, Clare, what do you think about this purple and silver dress with those black leggings and stilettos? I'm wearing the blue halter dress with those shoes." She was pointing out all these clothes, and I figured that dressing up somewhat sexily wouldn't hurt my chances of catching the eye of mystery boy.

"Sure, I guess, you know what looks best on me! Anyways, Alli, I wanted to ask you if you knew who the guy was that ran over my glasses yesterday?" Alli looked at me with that devious smile of hers. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to be excited or scared. Alli's plans always made me nervous.

"You mean Eli? Oh my god, Clare! I know that look! That's the 'I have a crush' look! Clare-bear! Do you like Eli?" SHe was practically jumping up and down now. I wasn't sure how to answer. I liked his eyes and his hair, but I didn't know him enough to say that I had a crush. Alli was hugging me before I could answer.

"Well, you're in luck because I Drew invited the whole school, and I'm pretty sure Adam is friends with him. So, now I get to set you two up! Yay! This will be fun."

"No! Alli, you know I love you and you're my best friend, but please don't. I'm not even sure I like him. I don't even know him. I just want to play out my cards."

"Clare… Fine, but if you need any help, you better come to me." She looked somewhat disappointed. I didn't want to upset her, but I didn't want to rush anything with Eli. Not that there was anything there, yet. I was trying to be positive.

We continued to get dressed for the party by finishing our makeup and dancing around to some songs on Alli's iPod. We walked downstairs and saw that Sav was ready to drive us to the party. He looked at us and sighed while shaking his head. I didn't think that Sav was ready to admit that his little sister wasn't a baby anymore. The car ride was silent as we made our way to Drew and Adam's house. I hadn't been there before, but I was amazed to see that they lived in a mansion. I had heard that their house was big, but this was amazing. It was almost as if they lived in a castle.

Alli and I separated ourselves from Sav as we walked into the mansion listening to the blasting music. Not many people were there yet, but once Alli saw Drew, she ran ahead. They kissed for a second before Drew gave me a quick hug. I smiled at him before I saw Adam in the background talking to Fione Coyne. I was surprised that he had finally worked up the courage to talk to her. I saw Fiona lightly push Adam away, quickly noting that they were flirting. Good for Adam.

Adam started to walk away, so I caught up to him. I quickly hugged him while noticing the huge smile on his face.

"I noticed the flirting back there. Good job, Adam! Now I won't have to hear about it anymore." He looked at me with that goofy smile.

"She actually noticed me. I can't believe it. She's just so down-to-earth…" Adam continued to describe Fiona as I noticed a tall, dark figure parking a hearse outside the window. I felt bad that I had stopped paying attention to Adam, but I couldn't help that my green-eyed mystery boy, Eli, was making his way towards the door.

Adam hadn't noticed that I wasn't paying attention, but he saw Eli, too. He waved to him as Eli made his way through the party back to us. I was beginning to get nervous as he inched closer and closer to us. My throat went dry as he and Adam high-fived. I gulped. I was at a loss for words. His green eyes met mine, and I was speechless. I saw Eli nudging Adam.

"Clare, I don't know if you know Eli, but this is Eli." I laughed a bit at Adam's introduction. His green eyes sparkled as I laughed.

"Smooth, bro. Hey, Clare. I'm sorry about your glasses." I was stunned that he actually remember running over my glasses. He seemed like he was too cool for something as dumb as that. He smirked at me, and inside, I felt my insides melt. I wondered if he knew that he had that effect on me. Suddenly the butterflies rose in my stomach.

"Umm hi, Eli. Those glasses didn't really matter. I don't need them anymore because of my contacts." I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eyes again. I was sure that I was as red as a cherry.

"Well, I guess it's good that you don't need them anymore because then I wouldn't have seen your pretty eyes." Adam coughed. Had he just called me pretty? I was going crazy over some guy that I had just met. This wasn't like me. Adam slipped out of the conversation winking at me while making his way toward Fiona.

"I hope Adam isn't too weirded out by us."

"And why would he be weirded out, Clare?" I looked into his eyes as he smirked at me. I could tell he would be smirking a lot in the future.

"Well, it's obvious that you were flirting with me in front of him." He was shocked that I had just called him out. I was shocked that I had actually said that.

"You think I was flirting with you?" My heart sank. Was he serious? I didn't know what to say; he had a way of making me go speechless.

"Well, I guess your perception is quite accurate. I was hoping you'd be a bright girl, Clare. I figured if I flirted early on in the night and got Adam away, then I would get to talk to you some more. You intrigue me." He smirked, and those butterflies rose up again in my stomach.

I spent the rest of the night talking, flirting, and dancing with Eli. We didn't kiss, and I was okay with that. When the party was over, Eli left and slid a small piece of paper into my head.

"Good night, Clare. I had a great time tonight." He smiled at me. There was no smirk, no sarcasm, just a sincere smile.

"Me, too, Eli. Good night." I hugged him good bye holding on a little bit longer than I was probably supposed to, but I didn't care because something about this boy made me think that it wouldn't be the last time I'd be seeing him.


	2. Chapter 2

Alli and I stayed a little longer at Drew's house before we went back to her house. Adam, Drew, Alli, and I crashed onto their couches, examining each of our nights. I found out that Adam had asked out Fiona, and Drew and Alli had been making out most of the night. When it was my turn, I turned red, not knowing what to say.

"I just talked with some people, danced a bit. That's it." I was blushing, and Alli wasn't having any of it. Adam cut into the conversation.

"People? You mean Eli? You were practically in your own little world with him over there, Clare. He was drooling over you. You didn't leave him the whole night!"

"ADAM!" I shrieked at him. I was furious, but then I though of Eli. He made all the bad thoughts go away.

"Clare, don't get mad at me. I was just stating the obvious." Drew and Alli chuckled in the background. I guess it was pretty obvious.

Alli and I left the party and walked back to her house. She questioned me about Eli the whole walk home.

"So… when are you going to see him again? You two are so cute together! We could totally double-date!" I didn't think that double-dating was something Eli would be into, but maybe it could happen. The thought of Eli dating me made my insides melt. He was so amazingly gorgeous, and I was just blah. I tried to stay positive, but who knows if he would even call me.

"I'm not exactly sure. He didn't exactly ask me out. I was hoping for a kiss, but obviously that didn't happen. Maybe he doesn't like me that much, and Adam was just exaggerating. He tends to do that a lot." Alli pulled me to face her.

"Clare! You can't tell me that that boy doesn't have some sort of feelings for you. I watched him when you were telling him something, and he was so focused on what you were actually saying. He wasn't staring at your chest or checking out other girls. Clare, you better not let this one go; he seems special." Alli was the best friend I could have, and I appreciated all that she was doing for me.

"Yeah, he's something. His eyes are just so intriguing." Alli laughed at my observation and pulled me into a hug.

We pulled out our sleeping bags in her basement before falling asleep after watching some late night TV.

Late in the night I heard my cell phone vibrate next to my head. Who would be texting me this late? I reached for my phone before finding it and making sure Alli hadn't woken up. She wasn't a morning person, so I decided it best to let her get some beauty sleep.

_One new message: Clare? It's me, Eli. Is it weird that I'm still thinking about our night together?_

Eli was thinking about me? I squealed, forgetting that Alli was next to me, and she stirred but didn't get up, thankfully. She'd probably steal my phone and start texting Eli for me, saying she knew what to say. I didn't need that right now.

Clare: _It depends… good or bad thoughts?_

Eli: _Good I doubt there's anything bad about you, Edwards;)_

Clare: _You'd be surprised… was I the only thing keeping you up at 3:00 in the morning? You woke me up! haha_

Eli: _I'm sorry__L I'll let you sleep… sweet dreams, Clare_

Clare: _Wait! When can we see each other again? _

Eli: _How about tomorrow night? You could come watch a movie at my house;)_

Clare: _Don't get ahead of yourself;) tomorrow sounds good. Night, Eli. J_

Eli: _Sweet dreams, Edwards._

I placed my phone on my chest and sighed. This boy made me feel like I was on top of the world. I hadn't had this feeling before, and it sort of scared me. Eli was just so… enchanting.

**So… that was sort of a Taylor Swift reference. I love Speak Now! Enchanted is one of my favorite songs, hence the title, but the chapter disappointed me. L Please review and make suggestions. I'm kinda stuck. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up, I couldn't help but smile. Eli had asked me out! Alli looked at me questioningly.

Alli said, "Why are you so happy? Did you have vampire dreams about Eli? Clare, you naughty little girl!" I threw my pillow at her. She always made fun of me for making those vampire fan fictions. She would never let that go.

I said, "No, Alli! Last night, when you were sleeping Eli texted me!" We both squealed! Sav yelled at us from upstairs. We both laughed, and Alli pulled me onto the couch.

"OHMYGOD! What did he say?" She was crazy when it came to boys and relationships.

"He told me that he was still thinking about me, and then he asked me out!" She screamed again. Then she hugged me so tightly that I couldn't breathe.

"Okay, let's go to the mall and get you something sexy to wear." I stopped her. I wasn't going to dress provocatively because Eli had asked me out.

"No, Alli, I'm not going to wear something slutty because he asked me out. I'm going to wear something comfortable. We're just watching a movie; it's nothing that special."

"Clare, are you serious? Fine, but at least let me help you find something to wear at your house?" I nodded, agreeing to her compromise. She was my best friend, but I didn't always agree with her choice of style. Sav drove Alli and me to my house. I noticed that my dad's car wasn't there again. I wasn't really surprised, just somewhat disappointed.

We ran up the stairs to my room to find something for my date. As Alli was looking through my closet. My phone vibrated.

_One new text message from Eli: you can come over at 7. Is that okay?_

_Me: yeah! That sounds great. cant wait! seeya later!_

_Eli: me neither… bye clare!_

Alli decided that my dark-washed blue skinny jeans and a white v-neck would work. It wasn't anything too revealing, and I loved my skinny jeans. After eating dinner with my mom and Alli, Alli left, and I got dressed for my date.

My mom wasn't exactly thrilled when I told her that I was going to a boy's house, but she agreed to dropping me off. I figured Eli could probably drive me home, so I told her I'd be home around 11:30. I kissed her cheek and ran up to the door because it was starting to drizzle. I knocked on the door and was surprised to find Eli wearing a green Dead Hand shirt and sweatpants. He smiled at me and pulled me inside before I became drenched by the rain. Even when wearing sweatpants, he still managed to look amazing.

His parents weren't home, and I was okay with that. He led me down to his basement where I found his collection of comic books and guitars. I didn't think he'd be into music, but it was just one more thing that I added to my list.

"So… what do you want to watch? I've got lots of horror films, action-thrillers, and some comedies." He was pointing everything out, and I couldn't help but be mesmerized by his biceps. He would point things out, and I became transfixed. I guess he noticed that I wasn't really listening because he started to laugh.

"Like what you see, Edwards?" I blushed and looked down.

"You wish, Goldsworthy." I wasn't going to let him win that easily. I started to walk towards the scary movies, and as he moved to the side, I realized how close we were. I started to blush again and stepped backwards towards the couch, tripping over his foot.

I found myself on the ground with Elijah Goldsworthy holding himself up on top of me. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't move, and he wasn't budging.

Breaking the silence, I said, "Umm… why don't you just pick a scary movie." He kept staring at me with those green eyes, and I found myself not wanting to look away. Eventually he smirked and pulled himself up off the ground. He put his hand out, so I would get up easily. As I grabbed his hand, I felt something that I had never felt before. There was some sort of spark when he touched me; it was electrifying.

He smiled and said, "Let's watch Friday the 13th. I hope it doesn't scare you." He winked at me. I felt myself turn red again. I wonder if he knew what he did to me? He pulled the DVD out of the case and inserted it before joining me on the couch. He sat close to me, but he wasn't on top of me, just close enough that if he wanted to, he could put his arm around me.

I said, "Do you really think that this movie is going to scare me? I'll bet you that I won't get scared." He looked at me as I put my hand out to shake his.

He said, "So… if you get scared, then you have to do whatever I want, and if you don't get scared, then I'll do whatever you want. I'll take that challenge, Edwards. Get ready to scream." he smirked at me after shaking my hand, thinking he was going to win easily. I was praying that I wouldn't scream, but somehow, I realized I had set myself up for disaster.

Eli turned the lights down and sat next to me, this time a little bit closer. The music started to the movie, and I could feel my heart already racing. It was going to be a long movie.

**SO? What'd you guys think? I need opinions! If I get some reviews, maybe I'll even post another chapter today! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

****

**Hey, guys! Sorry it's been so long since I've last updated. I was super busy on Sunday with Halloween and trick-or-treating. Who wouldn't dress up and get free candy? Haha… anyways, thanks for the reviews, and here's my next chapter! Enjoy :)**

**READ ON….**

**

* * *

**

Friday the 13th started, and I felt Eli slide a bit closer to me. Our knees brushed, and a blush began to creep up my neck and onto my face. Luckily Eli couldn't see me; I didn't need him to think I was a freak because our knees touched. I mean if maybe he put his arm around me, then I could get a little freaked out, but it was just a knee, right?

Then his arm slid around me. He tried to be sly and did the fake 'I've got to yawn, oh maybe I'll just throw my arm around her and she won't notice' trick. I gave into his trick and laid my head down on his shoulder. I was determined to win this challenge, even if I was going to have nightmares for the next couple of weeks.

As I was sitting next to Eli, I couldn't help but feel awkward. The movie began with two summer camp counselors heading off to have sex. I attempted to focus on something else in the room, but unfortunately I couldn't see anything, as Eli had turned off every single light in the room. It wasn't like I saw anything that embarrassing, but Eli didn't know my opinions on this certain topic. I started to play with my promise ring instead of watching the movie. I saw Eli's hand move towards my ring. His hand stopped on mine and took my hand away from the ring.

Although no words had been exchanged, something else had changed. Eli entwined his fingers with mine. He rested our hands on a pillow on his lap. This little move on his part made me blush. I still wasn't sure if this was a dream or not. I was holding Eli's hand! If he could see how red I was now, I'd never hear the end of it.

I looked up to see the two counselors being killed. I couldn't help but scream, and in defense, I turned towards Eli and buried my head into his chest. He must've been surprised because he flinched. I stayed there not wanting to let go, and surprisingly I noticed his arm slide around me. Through the hug I could feel a smirk beginning to appear on his face.

I laid my head on Eli's chest for the rest of the movie. His arm had slid around my waist, and I realized how close we were to each other. Although the movie was scary, I felt safe with Eli's arm around me. I smiled to myself, thinking that this could actually work. I was imagining having Eli as my boyfriend when I noticed he had turned some of the lights on in the basement.

"It's over?" I really hadn't paid that much attention to the movie. I was too focused on being in Eli's arms. He smirked that devilish little smirk at me.

"I know I'm beautiful, Edwards, but you didn't even realize that the movie was over? Am I that sexy?" He continued to smirk at me while looking at our hands. He was still holding my hand, and he had started to play with my fingers. I couldn't help but blush.

"Conceited much?" I laughed at him.

"Ouch! That really hurt, Clare." His eyes caught mine. Was it possible that someone could have eyes that were that mysterious. I found myself getting lost in them, and he started to move closer to me.

Without looking at him, I said, "Was this your plan, Eli? You thought that by picking some scary movie, I'd magically appear in your arms?" He stopped dead in his tracks. It wasn't that I didn't want to kiss him; I mean look at the boy, he's drop-dead gorgeous. I was nervous. KC had been the only other boy I had kissed, and something made me believe that a kiss from Eli would be ten times more passionate than one from KC.

He stared at me with those eyes. It was as if he was trying to use his eyes to dig into my soul. I couldn't look away; they were so _captivating._ He smirked at me; Eli was up to something, and I wasn't sure whether I was going to like it or not.

"So… about that deal we had? Why don't we just forget about it." What? He had clearly won, wait, was he nervous? I didn't think that Elijah Goldsworthy was capable of being nervous. He grabbed his water, shook it around, and took a sip. He had a weird habit of doing that, and then he wouldn't look me in the eyes.

Eli was nervous, and I didn't know how to react. I looked at my phone, noticing that it was 11:00. I still had a good twenty minutes before I needed to have Eli drive me home. I had to break the silence; it was killing me.

"Forget about it? Eli Goldsworthy doesn't think that I can handle whatever he wanted me to do? C'mon, Eli, a deal's a deal. It can't be that bad, I bet I can han-" He stopped me mid-sentence. I found myself kissing Eli.

He had started to walk towards me as I started to talk, and me, being extremely talkative, hadn't really noticed how close he was getting to me. He had pushed away one of my auburn curls and slid his warm hand around the back of my neck, pulling me close to him. He brushed his lips against mine, and slowly, the kiss intensified. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and somehow, his hands had found their way to my hips. I found his tongue trying to make it's way into my mouth, and I gave in. I felt the smirk through the kiss and chuckled under the kiss.

Eventually we pulled away, searching for air. He smirked at me, and I could feel myself blush, _again._ What was it with this boy? I'd never blushed this much before in my life! Maybe, just maybe, I was beginning to fall for this boy, but he wasn't just any boy, he was special. My mysterious, hearse-driving, and green-eyed Eli was making me fall for him, and it scared me, but something in those eyes made me believe that he was willing to catch me.

* * *

**So? I was slightly happy with this chapter... what did everyone think? Please review! thanks for reading. 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and story alerts! The emails that I get from fan fiction have made my day! Sorry it's been a while since I last posted, but I've been swamped with homework… bleh to school! Haha… anyways, sorry for boring you with this author's note. If you have any ideas for the story, review and tell me. I'll try to incorporate any ideas and give you credit if I use it.**

**Here's the story… please review! 3 Jenna**

**READ ON… :) **Eli drove me home after our little make-out session in his basement. I didn't really know what to say to him. There wasn't an awkward silence; it was actually quite nice as Eli held my hand, playing with my ring. I couldn't help but blush whenever he looked at me. He had this effect over me, and sometimes I just couldn't control myself. If he knew what great an effect he had over me, it'd be the death of me.

He walked me up to the door, holding my hand. He smirked at me as we arrived in front of my door. I could tell he was nervous because he kept looking at the floor. I giggled because I made Eli Goldsworthy nervous. I didn't think it was possible to make a boy who drove a hearse nervous, but each time I would spend a little bit more time with Eli, I learned another thing about him. And sometimes I learned something new about myself.

"Speechless? Eli Goldsworthy has nothing to say?" I smirked at him, attempting to have the upper hand in the conversation, but I knew it wouldn't last long. He brought his eyes level with mine. I felt my heart skip a beat as I looked into his eyes.

He pushed one of my curls out of my face and smiled a real, genuine smile. Ever since I had met him, he tended to smile every so often instead of his deadly smirk.

He said, "You know, Clare, I didn't know you were so feisty." He laughed, and my blush crept up my neck, _again. _"There's something about you, Clare. I don't know what it is, and you, well, you frustrate me." I frustrate him? My mind was racing with thoughts.

I questioned him, "What's that supposed to mean? I'm annoying? That's just fantastic, Eli. Then why did you kiss me? If I frustrate you, then-" He started to laugh. Great, now he thinks I'm dumb. I actually thought that he liked me. I was so stupid when it came to boys.

"Clare, let me finish. I can't figure you out! But, yeah there's a but, that's what makes me like you even more. You always do the opposite of what I think you're going to do, and you make it exciting. I'm one of those people who feels like they can just figure somebody without even knowing them. When I first saw you, in the parking lot, I figured you were some snotty prep throwing glass at Morty. Then, I looked in your eyes, your crystal clear blue eyes and saw something in them. You didn't say much, but I knew there was more to you; I just wanted to figure you out. After the movie I figured you wouldn't even consider kissing someone like me, but once again, I was wrong." He smiled at me, and I smiled back. "I guess being wrong isn't that bad." He smirked, and I rolled my eyes, giggling at his comment.

"So I'm unpredictable? I've never heard that one before." As I tried to be confident, I felt the blush again. Eli had stepped closer to me. He was so close to me that I could feel his heart beat, and amazingly, his was beating just as fast as mine. He started to play with one of my curls, and I couldn't take it any longer.

I grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him even closer, but as he came closer to me I started to stumble. We both began to laugh as we fell to the ground. I brushed my lips against his. He smirked and kissed me hard. Our mouths moved together as if we had been practicing for weeks. As I pulled away from the kiss, I felt a smile on my face. He chuckled, and I caught a glimpse of happiness from him.

He said, "Unpredictable? Yes. Graceful? Not so much." He smirked and kissed me again. I couldn't help but laugh, I really was falling for this boy. At that moment, everything was perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! :) I hope this story continues to get better. I think that I'm more into this story than the other, so I'll probs be more focused on this story. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, then ignore everything I've said. ANYWAYS… here's the next chapter… please continue to review, favorite, and story-alert it. Thanks for reading! :)**

**READ ON….** The next couple of days were perfect. Eli and I would hang out either by ourselves or with Adam. Some days we would walk to the park and swing on the swings, telling secrets, well, I told him my secrets. Eli was always hesitant when we'd talk. Other days Eli would take me to the music store, trying to convince me that Dead Hand was the best band. Obviously, I would object, and he would continue to argue with me. When he'd get frustrated he looked so _cute_. Eventually, we would end up making out somewhere before he had to take me home.

Then the silence started. And by silence, I literally mean silence. You could hear crickets chirping because neither of us knew what to say. I knew that we hadn't really gone public, but all of a sudden, Eli began to ignore me. My texts were unanswered, and he wouldn't even respond to my tweets. I started to become anxious.

It had been a few days since Eli and I had really talked. Yeah, I guess there were the occasional hellos in English, but something was up with him. I knew I didn't know everything about him, but there was something in his eyes that told me he was keeping a secret. Tired of waiting, I took initiative and went to Adam, figuring he had to know something.

I walked up to his locker and said, "Adam? How are you?" He turned and smiled a mischievous little smile. Then he laughed, and I became very confused.

"Clare, you and I both know that you don't really want to know how I am. If you wanna know about Eli, then you've got to go talk to him. He'll tell you."

"He'll tell me what, Adam? I know you know something that I don't." Adam started to walk away, and I grabbed his shoulder before he could get any farther. His smile turned into a frown. He sighed.

"Adam… c'mon, just tell me. Eli is acting like a brick wall. I need to know if I did something wrong." He sighed, _again._ He looked at the floor but eventually looked at me.

"I'm not the one who should be telling you anything, so just go ask Eli. Obviously you didn't do anything wrong, Clare! Look! He's right there; you can ask him right now." Before I could object, Adam pushed me into Eli, and I stumbled. He smirked his sexy little smirk, and the butterflies woke up in my stomach.

He said, "I see we still haven't worked on that whole graceful thing, yet." He began to walk away, smirking the whole time. That was all he was going to say to me? He thought that some sarcasm could make up for ignoring me? I wouldn't let him get away that easily.

I caught up with Eli and stopped him as he walked towards Morty. I needed to know what was going on.

"Seriously, Eli? What's your problem? I don't get it. I thought we were having a good time together, and suddenly it's like I don't even exist. You never talk to me anymore. It's like you have some big secret you're keeping from me, and you don't think I can handle it. I'm a big girl, Eli. I can handle anything. I'm dealing with my parents' divorce, I can deal with whatever your _little _problem is." He stared at me with those warm welcoming eyes, but suddenly his eyes turned dark and scary. I really upset him.

"Clare, I'm sorry I led you on. I didn't think you thought this was going somewhere; I figured you knew it was just a little fling." He turned around and walked towards Morty. A fling? Clare Edwards was just a fling to him? He really didn't understand how I felt about him. Those times in the park where I told him all about my parents was nothing to him? He was the only one I could honestly trust now since Alli had been spending all her time with Drew. I felt myself breaking down in the school parking lot.

"That's it, Eli? I was just a _fling _to you? Don't lie to me. You and I both know there is something more between us than just a _fling._" He continued to shake his head, keeping his eyes focused on Morty. I wasn't going to fight with him in the school parking lot, but he wasn't getting off that easy.

As he pulled out of the parking lot, he looked at me. Although he pulled away quickly, something in his eyes knew that this wasn't the secret he was keeping. I was determined to figure out what it was. The way Eli made me feel hadn't gone away, and I didn't want it to because there was something special about that boy.

I grabbed my bike and headed to Eli's house in search of answers. He wasn't going to break my heart and think it was okay. I couldn't keep myself away from his eyes, those green, mysterious eyes. I had a feeling I wasn't the only one falling in love.


End file.
